The described invention relates in general to electrical equipment and more specifically to a grounding system and apparatus for use with a variety of electrical devices.
In the context of electronics, a ground is a direct electrical connection to the earth, a connection to a particular point in an electrical or electronic circuit, or an indirect connection that operates as the result of capacitance between wireless equipment and the earth or a large mass of conductive material. Electrical grounding is important because it provides a reference voltage level (called zero potential or ground potential) against which all other voltages in a system are established and measured. An effective connection to ground also minimizes the susceptibility of equipment to interference, reduces the risk of equipment damage due to lightning, eliminates electrostatic buildup that can damage system components, and helps protect personnel who service and repair electrical, electronic, and computer systems. In effect, a connection to ground drains away any unwanted buildup of electrical charge. When a point is connected to an effective ground that point tends to stay at a constant voltage, regardless of what happens elsewhere in the circuit or system.
A grounding clip is a device that may be included in certain types of connectors for ensuring electrical connection to earth or some other conducting body for electrical protection. For example, a grounding clip may provide a grounding path between a receptacle and a mounting screw affixing the receptacle to a grounded mounting box. Although commonly used, existing grounding clips or lugs are often very expensive and difficult or cumbersome to use. Wire termination with existing devices is typically made with a set-screw that has a tendency work loose over time. Thus, there is a need for a grounding clip that simplifies use, lowers cost, and improves wire termination to the clip.